Computer-generated graphics are typically displayed via devices including an array of pixels arranged in rows and columns. Each pixel includes colored pixel sub-components that together are used to create variations in the luminosity and hue of the pixel. When displaying graphics via this kind of pixelated display, a stair-casing effect can result due to the inherent characteristics of the way in which graphics are generated and inherent characteristics of the display. Because the displayed digital image is made up of an array or grid of pixels, edges of displayed objects in the image may appear jagged or stepped to the user. For example, a smooth edge may appear as a stepped or jagged line due to the sampling resolution of the computer-generated image and/or the fixed pixel resolution of the display. This effect is generally referred to as aliasing.